Talk:Illaoi/@comment-28077422-20160328161854
I'm quite a fan of Illaoi and have found good success with her recently. Yeah, people still dodge her tents, but they can't dodge ALL of them(And people really underestimate her damage). She works best as a top laner who can get farm/fed early, then SPLITPUSH while setting up her tents in an area that allows her to fight just outside enemy tower range while keeping TP as a backup. Her kit is really great for splitpushing, Q for wave clear, E for any ranged person trying to stop you, and W for chunking towers, and you thrive in 2v1 situations. If you're fed, you can put so much pressure in a lane Tryndamere would cry tears of envy, and in teamfights you gib people. If you don't get fed, or even fall behind, then, well, you're just best roaming with the team to try and catch up and get items. She's below average when behind, but quite strong when just staying even. Riot has said they're going to change the way her E works in terms of Vessel Duration/Tentacle Spawn rate, which is fair, because even playing her I imagine it's annoying to be on the other end of being a vessel. I hope they consider a few more changes to make her more competitively viable(She's viable, just not at competitive 5-man level). I'd like to see maybe a change to her E in terms of CC, like this: Test of Spirit - E A True Test - NEW PASSIVE: Illaoi's basic attacks and abilities slow Vessels by 0/5/10/15/20% for .75 second, stacking up to 2 times. This would be alright, imo, because it adds -very- situational CC that isn't that strong 'till mid-game(I prefer maxing W second, because the lower CD outside ult is extremely valuable). One, the target has to become a vessel first, and even then for any real amount of slow to be applied, have to be hit multiple times(The only way for this is if you're a vessel and still fighting her under ult). Two, it allows very minor 'catch' potential, in that once they're a vessel, the Tentacles they get hit by slow them enough to allow some form of chase or CC during fights, but not enough to mean that when running away getting hit by a stray tent spells their doom. Even if Illaoi is hitting them, it's duration is only .75 seconds, so that any form of jump or CC on Illaoi to get away can clear them of the slow, which refreshes her 'Low mobility' juggernaut weakness. Making it stack means that if they dedicate to fighting Illaoi, they will have a hard time getting out of fighting her, which fits thematically with her, too- Move Forward with your choices(Commit to fighting, or commit to running) or die. Each attack against a vessel drags them down, and they have to struggle to break free against Nagakaborous holding them down. I don't know whether a buff like this would warrant 'compensation' nerfs, but if any, maybe on her E cooldown, or Vessel duration, or even though I hate to say it, her ult cooldown, as any competent Illaoi will reach 40% cdr just from itemization and a few runes and at rank 3 her ult has a ridiculously low CD for it's power at 40% cdr.